Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices generally include display panels having glass substrates, and thus may be damaged by external impact.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device including a display panel having a pair of glass substrates, a metal upper frame disposed above the display panel to store the display panel, and a buffer member made of a foamed material and disposed between the upper frame and an upper surface of one of the glass substrates included in the display panel. Patent Document 1 describes that this configuration can reduce damage on the display panel caused by impact, such as dropping impact.